The Golden Years
by Miki588
Summary: Johnny and Dally are alive. The gang has even more problems to get through, but this time they have *NEW* friends to help them out.


Pony's POV  
  
I slowly rolled over in my bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I laid there for a few minutes listening to the gang talk loudly in the next room. I sat up and put on a clean shirt. I got out of bed to go to the bathroom.  
  
After I relieved myself and brushed my teeth I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had lost a lot of weight in the last couple of weeks. Partly because I just hadn't been hungry lately. Darry and Soda joked that I would blow away. I didn't find it amusing.  
  
I started the water in the shower and when it got hot I got in. Ten minutes later I got out and put on my pants. I shook my hair dry and loaded it up with grease.  
  
I walked out the bathroom door only to be attacked by Two-Bit who threw me to the floor. I looked up to see that he had chocolate cake smeared all over his face. I thought to myself that he looked more like a 5 year old then 18. I got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Rise n shine kiddo!" Darry said to me.  
  
"Hey," I said back, "Is there anymore cake or did Two-bit eat it all?" I looked into the den to see him watching Mickey Mouse and having a beer with Steve. If I acted like those two, Darry would skin me alive. Besides I didn't like the taste of booze anyway.  
  
"Nope there is some left just get it before Soda does." All the sudden Soda took a flying leap over the counter knocking the cake onto the floor.  
  
"Thanks bud," was all I could manage. I was pissed because he had just wasted my entire breakfast.  
  
"You better pick that up, or I'll bust your ass," Darry said to Soda.  
  
By the time Soda got the mop out, Two-bit was already eating the cake off the floor.  
  
I walked into the den to talk to Johnny. He was being unusually quiet today. He doesn't talk much anyway, but I decided to ask if anything was wrong.  
  
"No just tired," he said.  
  
"Do you wanna go walk around later and find something to do?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah sure," he replied with a look of relief on his face.  
  
"Hey Darry!" I called, "Me and Johnny are gonna go out in a little bit."  
  
"Okay, just be careful and check back in at four."  
  
I walked into mine and Soda's room and got my sweatshirt. It wasn't too cold but I didn't want to get lectured for not bringing one. Johnny was putting on his jean jacket when I got back.  
  
"You ready?" I said.  
  
"Yup let's go."  
  
Johnny's POV  
  
Me and Pony walked over to the Food-Mart and bought some chips and candy. When we came outside we saw a familiar car blue car sitting in the parking lot.  
  
"Just be cool," Pony said to me. I didn't exactly know how to be cool in these types of situations and I'm sure Pony didn't either. I started to get freaked out when they got out of their car. If we had been with anybody else in the gang they probably would have left us alone. That's what we get for walking alone.  
  
"Hey greasers," one of them said. He had curly red blonde hair and I could see a knife in his left hand. Ponyboy froze and I knew I had to do something.  
  
"Hey you better get outta here. You're uh in our territory now," I managed to stutter.  
  
"Hmm and what are you going to do about it?" The tall one with dark hair asked smoothly. I was thinking oh shit how are we going to get out of this one. I grabbed Pony's arm and we turned and ran. The 4 socs managed to catch up and threw us onto the concrete. By now we were behind the food store so no one would be able to see us. I started to yell and Pony did too.  
  
One of them punched me in my mouth and I could taste the blood as it escaped from my mouth. I spit on one of them only to be hit again. That hit knocked me down and they started to kick me. I looked over and saw Pony being held down by two guys. He was trying to kick them but there was really nothing he could do. We are going to die, I thought.  
  
A few seconds later Ponyboy was laying beside me barely moving and gasping for air. I heard a female's voice and then another. I think they were screaming at the socs. I looked up and saw them hitting the four guys with their purses. They got in the car but before they left they told the two girls if they told anyone it was them they would kill us.  
  
"Hey it's okay we are going to take you guys to a hospital and they'll fix you up, kay?" The shorter one said sweetly. She had long brown hair that was pulled back into a twisted knot looking thing, and pretty blue eyes. She wasn't very big maybe like five foot or so, she was definitely a soc though. She was dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a dark purple shirt with a black jacket over it. She helped me up while the other helped up Ponyboy.  
  
"You can go wait in the car I have to call my coach and say I am going to be later for practice. My name is Alex by the way." she said to me. 


End file.
